Revenge with a side dish of jealousy
by Girl-With-The-Tinfoil-Teeth
Summary: Derek hurt Chloe. Hurt her bad. But Tori and Simon aren't going to allow Derek to get away with it. They're going to show him his mistake and how revenge is best served with a side of jealousy. T rated.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge is best served with a side of jealousy **

_Hey everyone! I just finished reading The Reckoning. Since then I've read some Derek/Chloe fanfictions. I was inspired to write my own, so here it is. This is set around half a year after The Reckoning._

_Warning: Maybe be a bit OOC. I'll try and keep them in character. I also haven't written in a while, so my writing might be a little dusty._

Chloe stood in front of the full-sized mirror that hung on the pale pink wall of her room. Her sullen reflection stared back at her, silently. The black hair dye had faded from her hair. It was now back to being a luscious strawberry-blonde. Her eyes were a dark shade of blue that contrasted harshly with her pale and tear streaked face.

The bedroom door opened and closed with an almost silent click. "Wolf-boys an idiot." Tori stated bluntly, as padded over Chloe. The harsh statement only made the Necromancer flinch, but she didn't tear her gaze away from the mirror. "You'll see. He'll realize what a mess he's made, just you wait." Tori spoke matter-of-factly, as slid an arm around her friends shoulder.

"Do you really think so?" Chloe sniffed, finally turning her back on the mirror, fixing her watery eyes on the raven-haired witch. In the past six months, the pair had grown closer and put the bad things behind them. They were still being hunted, and arguing wouldn't make their current situation any better.

"I think so. But you don't deserve to be treated like crap! So my advice would be to tell him to jog-on." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Even Simon is pissed at him and that's saying something."

Snippets of the humiliating day rushed through Chloe head, like scenes from a movie.

_The cafeteria was buzzing with activity. Students and teachers bustled around, to and from the large room. Tables quickly filled up, friends took the opportunity to catch up, before they went their separate ways after lunch. Chloe plopped down at the table closest to the large window, which let in a lot of sunlight. She was greeted by Simon and Tori, as she placed her tray on the table._

"_Hey Chloe, have you seen Derek?" Simon asked, as he twisted his head to scope the room. "He should be here by now." He wasn't worried, Derek could look after himself. But it wasn't like him to be late for lunch._

"_Yeh, where is Dog-breath?" Tori chimed unhelpfully. "It's not like him to pass up the chance to eat. He really wolfs it down!" she quipped. She widened her dark eyes and met Simon's glare with mocking innocent eyes. "What? You know as well as I do that he likes his food."_

_The Necromancer of the group frowned, deciding to ignore the Witch's comments and instead answered the sorcerer's serious question. "No. I haven't seen him since this morning, in the safe-house." She whispered. They were still on the run and had to mind what they said._

"You're not going to let him tear you down like this," The witch declared firmly. "What he did was unacceptable!" Chloe murmured an incoherent agreement; her thoughts were somewhere else completely.

_Chloe's gazed up from her half-eaten lunch, when Derek slid onto the lunch table. He sat next to his stepbrother. His lunch tray was piled high with sausages, pizza and other junk food. Chloe instantly brightened up, a smile tugging at her lips. "Hey Derek," she reached a hand over the table, to lay over his. But he abruptly moved his hand out of her reach with an annoyed grunt. The Necromancer's smile wavered slightly. "What's wrong?"_

"_You are!" He growled, shocking Simon, Tori and most of all, Chloe._

"_W-what?" Chloe whispered, stunned. "W-what do y-you mean?" She could feel the eyes of the people around her, burning a hole through her head. Her face burned red with humiliation._

"_What I mean, Chloe, is that I don't think we're good together." He stated, his bright green eyes boring into her, gaze unwavering._

_A harsh, barking laugh erupted from Chloe's left. Chloe lifted her watering eyes, gaze locking onto a beautiful brunette girl. She was Chloe's opposite; tall, dark, curvy and athletic. Her eyes were a deep slate gray, surrounded by thick black eyelashes. She wore a sleek knee-length dress, with clear stockings, black leather boots and gold accessories. "What Derek is trying to say..." She flicked her long hair over her shoulders. "Is that he doesn't want you anymore. Not when he has me." She smiled, but it lacked friendliness and looked something like a snarl._

_Her posse closed in around the lunch table, their snarling, barking laughter ringing in her ears. Her blue eyes watered and she widened her eyes, refusing to let the tears fall. Her heart leaped into her throat and her ears burned a deep shade of crimson, as the stares and laughing began to get more intense and louder._

Derek never said a word to her after that; he never denied his relationship with Amber. A lump formed in her throat at the memories. He'd promised never to hurt her and here she was, six months later, with her heart in pieces. Tori was right, he wasn't doing to tear her down and ruin her.

_Simon stood, forcing the people that had surrounded the table to step back, or be stepped on. Tori was hot on his heels, little sparks dancing along her fingertips. She turned, dark eyes narrowed into slits and she glowered down at the werewolf. "You complete and utter dickhead!" She spat, the sparks dancing along her fingers leaped at the sudden surge or rage. "You have no idea what you've thrown away..."She looped her arm around Chloe's mortified, petite form and lifted her, Simon taking her other side. The sorcerer and witch guided Chloe out of the lunchroom, shoving people out of the way as they walked._

She wasn't going to allow him to wreck her; she wasn't going to be a pining fool. Tori was one step ahead of her, a wide grin stretching across her beautiful face. Her raven-black hair hung in her eyes, covering one dark eye. "We aren't going to let him get away with this." She laughed mischievously, her eyes glimmering. "After all, revenge is best served with a side of jealousy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge is best served with a side of jealousy **

**Chapter Two**

_Hey people! Glad you liked the first chapter. Just to clarify, this is a Derek/Chloe fanfiction. But they won't be getting together just yet. *wink wink*_

A grumble sounded, muffled by a mound of pillows and bed sheets. The alarm clock continued its deafening, blaring wailing. The first rays of sunlight shone through the thin white cotton curtains. It was still early, too early for Chloe to remove herself from her sleepy sanctuary. Unfortunately for her, Tori had other ideas. Chloe's bedroom burst open and bright light from the hallway spilled into the room.

"Wakey wakey, rise and shine!" The dark-haired witch hollered. She slapped her hand down on the alarm clock, shutting the siren off and then whipped the bedcovers off of Chloe's nightdress clad form. "Time to get up, sleeping beauty!" She sang, in an off tune voice, as she dug around her big zebra print bag.

"Tori..." Chloe sighed, disgruntled. "It's only six-thirty!" She stifled a yawn, with the back of her hand as she pulled herself into a sitting position. "And it's a Saturday! Why do I have to get up now..?" It was common knowledge among the supernaturals' in the safe house that the necromancer liked to sleep in on weekends.

"Because, my dear raiser of the dead, we're going on a shopping trip!" Tori sighed dramatically, as she whirled around to face her sleep-deprived friend. "You're taste in clothes is tragic, to say the least." She wrinkled her delicate nose and rummaged around Chloe's wardrobe. "Jeans...more jeans..." She tsked to herself, tapping one heeled foot on the floor.

"Are you done yet?" Chloe asked, running a brush through her sleep tousled hair. She rolled her azure when she received no verbal answer.

However, Tori tossed a pale blue dress, from her big bag, at the necromancer, her eyes sparkling like diamonds. "Try that on!" She demanded, as she dug around her bag some more. Chloe eyed the slinky blue material, before allowing her fingers to run over its smooth surface. The dress was a halter neck, with beautiful small pearls decorating the low neckline. Chloe guessed that the gorgeous gown would reach the middle of her thighs, when she tried it on.

"Go put it on, quickly!" The witch said over her shoulder, as she marched over to the door. "I'll be back in about ten minutes with matching shoes, accessories and whatnot." With that said, the door closed with a barely audible click. Chloe sat silently for a moment, before wriggling out of her black nightdress. She marched into the bathroom and had a quick shower, making sure her head was covered with a shower cap so it wouldn't get wet.

Tori had returned by the time Chloe had gotten dried and dressed into a pair of clean underwear. She was arranging make-up on the dressing table, bottles of all shapes and sizes. Next to them was a pair of straightening irons and a curling iron. Without stopping what she was doing, Tori pointed to newly made bed. "The dress is there, with a pair of black tights, a matching pair of stilettos to go with the dress, and there are a few silver necklaces and bracelets for you to choose from."

Simon sat down at the kitchen table, Derek sat at his side. The air in the room was thick and heavy. "I can't believe you did that to her." Simon muttered, munching on slice of buttered toast. His expression was stony, as the werewolf only shrugged in reply. "You'll regret it." He remarked dryly.

"Why'd I regret it?" Derek asked, sardonically as he ate his big breakfast. "She always needed to be protected, to be saved. I'm sick of that." The werewolf said nonchalantly, while chugging down a glass of milk.

"You know, you're impossible sometimes – ." Simon's comment came to sudden halt, as his eyes fell upon Tori and Chloe. "Woah, you look incredible, Chloe." The sorcerer said in awe, as Chloe and Tori padded into the kitchen. Chloe wore her glossy, strawberry-blonde hair in a messy bun. Her eyes were outlined with black eyeliner, and her eyelashes had a fine coat of black mascara. Her lips shimmered with clear lip-gloss. She wore the beautiful blue dress, coupled by matching stiletto heels; a thick black belt went around her slender waist. Black tights adorned her curvy legs.

Tori also looked stunning. Her dark hair hung down her back in rivulets. She wore light make-up, and in her ears silver hoop earrings. Her outfit was a one-piece strapless crimson dress. It hung around her knees and hugged her curvy hips, thin waist and substantial chest. Her small feet were clad in matching red flats.

Tori smirked and slung an arm around Chloe's shoulders as Derek looked up from his plate. His jaw clenched and his alluring green eyes drank up his former girlfriend's image. The change in his expression might not have been noticeable to Chloe, but both Simon and Tori saw it clearly. The two shared a knowing look.

Simon stood, running a hand through his silky hair, "can I go with you?" He asked. Whatever the girls were up to, he wanted in on it. He'd do anything to make Derek see the mistake he made, to make Chloe as happy as she used to be. Even if he wasn't the one to make her happy.

Tori smiled, "yeah, come with us. The more the merrier." Her smile turned into a scowl, when her gaze fell on Derek. "Well, dog-boy can stay here; we don't want him throwing anyone around." She snapped, noting how he flinched. "I don't think he'd fit in the car, anyway." Without another word, the three supernaturals' left the house and piled into the black family-sized car.

Andrew twisted the car key, and the engine purred to life. "What're your plans for when you go to town?" He asked casually, as he pulled out of the driveway.

"I'm taking Chloe to get some fashion sense." Tori said, in a sing-song voice, making the said girl glower.

"Tori made me get up, I have no choice but to go with her, it would seem." Chloe quipped, widening her eyes. Simon snorted. If nothing else, Tori was bossy.

"I'm just coming along for the ride," Simon shrugged, though he was interested in knowing what the girls were going to get up to. The rest of the ride passed in silence, the trees whipping passed, the clouds rolling across the blue sky. Soon tall building replaced the thick trees and the streets were bustling with activity.

"What time would you liked to be picked up at?" Andrew asked, as they all piled out of the car.

Tori placed her hands on her hips and let her eyes roam around them. "Pick us up here at four O'clock." She took Chloe's hand, and without another word, dragged her off. They instantly blended in with the crowed.

Simon stood alone for a second, before shaking his head in exasperation and running to catch up.

_Yes, late I know. But I haven't had the time to post it. D: I wrote this a day or so after the first chapter. I'll start the third chapter when I can._


	3. Chapter 3

**Revenge is best served with a side of jealousy **

**Chapter Three**

_Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I've been thinking about how long this will be and I think it will be somewhere between five to ten chapters._

Amber paced back and forth, tapping a manicured finger on her full lips. Her image was immaculate as always. Her hair rippled down her back in soft curls and her dark eyes were narrowed into slits. Her free hand held a sleek touch screen phone to her ear. "Don't doubt me, Erin!" She snapped, "I know what I'm doing. Give me some more time and everything will go better than it was planned." Amber growled into the phone, lips curled into a sneer. She hung up and tossed the cellphone onto her rumpled bed.

"Heey!" An attractive blonde called from his spot on the bed. His dark hazel eyes were alight with amusement. He had generous mouth, pale smooth skin that could be compared to marble. And he had sharp, high cheekbones and thin curved eyebrows. "You don't need throw you a bitchfit, they were only checking in on you like they're meant to." He grinned lazily, showing his straight, white teeth. "Come and lay with me Amber," He patted the spot next to him suggestively.

Amber scowled at him, her hands resting on her curvy hips. "I am quiet competent, they should know that." She sighed dramatically and kicked off her shoes and gracefully sat next to the blonde. His lean arms wrapped around her, pulling her back against his chest. He frowned and moved her hair from her face as her shoulders slumped. "Damian…" Amber whispered quietly.

"Yeah?" He said just as quietly. He knew what was coming.

"Why do we have to do this? Why must we drag people down to save our own hides?" Amber spoke through gritted teeth now, her anger and sadness boiling. "Why did that damn traitor have to hand us over to the Edison Group? Because of _him _we're ending the lives of fellow 'failed' experiments." Her voice became choked as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Damian's face instantly became hard and cold. "Money. He did it for the money. He's selfish and greedy and he just doesn't care about the deaths he is causing." He spat out with venom dripping from his words.

Amber pursed her lips, "we can't keep doing this, Damian. _I can't keep doing this…_" She closed her eyes and put her delicate hands to her face in despair.

Damian was quiet for a long moment, clenching and unclenching his hands. "We'll just have to find a way to get ourselves out of this, without getting the other experiments hurt." Damian's voice didn't tremble, but his eyes were uncertain. As of yet, they had no plan.

"I guess the first step is to let Derek in on this mission we were sent on…" Amber's voice trailed off as she got lost in her mixed emotions and whirling thoughts.

"Oh! This would look totally cute on you, Chloe" Tori crooned, as she pawed her way through clothes racks. She pulled a pale pink halter neck shirt out and shoved it in Chloe's hands. "And these black silk pants would match that, and maybe some ballet flats…" The raven-haired teen continued her quiet murmuring, oblivious to the shared eye roll from Chloe and Simon.

"Dude, my feet are aching…" Simon whispered, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. His arms were loaded with paper bags, plastic bags, big bags and small bags. The witch had dragged him and the bemused necromancer into all kinds of shops.

"I thought we were just shopping for a few items. I didn't expect her to buy a whole store worth of stuff." Chloe confessed, shaking her head as her friend continued to throw clothes in her direction. She looked at the sorcerer from the corner of her eye, "why are you plotting against your brother?"

Simon shrugged nonchalantly. "He has to the mistake he made by messing you around. And it isn't ever fair to play around with someone." The blonde was quiet for a long moment, as she shifted the bags loaded onto his arms. "The point is Chloe, you're a great girl and he's making a huge mistake by throwing you aside like this."

"So you're wanting in on Tori's plan?" Chloe asked, just as pair of sparkly silver heels was tossed in her direction. She caught them in her already packed hands and sent a disgruntled look over at her best friend. "That could have taken my eye out!" Her comment was promptly ignored.

Simon nodded, and swept a hand through his purposely mused blonde hair. "Yeah," He answered simply. "I want to help you guys with it." Simon said honestly as he sent a genuine smile over at necromancer.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but it's time to pay up!" Tori said joyously as she waved several pairs of clothes in her manicured hands. "I know Simon would love to stay and shop around, but sadly, the pretty boy will have to wait for another time. Duty calls!" Her lip was curled and everything about her face cried "bitch", but her eyes were light and playful." Chloe and Simon shared an exasperated sigh and hurried off after their friend, as she marched in front of them in long strides.


End file.
